Princesse
by Lauraae-sj
Summary: Santana et Brittany ne se connaissent pas, mais quelque chose les attire l'une et l'autre dès leur premiere rencontre.
1. Chapter 1

Princesse, 1° Partie

Dans sa voiture, Brittany chantonnait l'air d'une vieille musique, bougeant fougueusement sur le siège et tapotant sur le volant qu'elle essayait de ne pas oublier de tenir. C'était drôle de voir comment elle propageait involontairement sa bonne humeur aux passants et aux conducteurs qui l'apercevait. Les moqueurs eux, n'attiraient même pas le regard de la jolie blonde, trop occupé à être heureuse. Chose qui demandait quand même une certaine concentration, mais cela lui permettait de ne pas penser. Sinon elle aurait dû penser, penser à sa famille qu'elle venait de quitter, penser à sa nouvelle école dont elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, penser à cette ville inconnue dans laquelle elle allait s'installer. Penser, en conclusion, à cette nouvelle vie qu'elle sentait prête à la manger toute crue, et elle ne voyait pas ça au sens figuré.

La voiture s'arrêta devant une grande maison de Manhattan. Brittany l'avait hérité de sa grand-mère, elle attendait depuis plusieurs mois que son oncle finisse de la rénover pour enfin pouvoir s'y installer et hier il l'avait enfin appelait pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Elle s'y précipita si vite qu'elle ne prit même pas le temps de fermer sa voiture, heureusement, puisqu'elle se rendit bien vite compte que les clefs s'y trouvaient encore.

C'est avec de grands yeux ronds qu'elle découvrit, pour ce qu'elle pensait être la première fois, la luxueuse maison familiale des Pierce. Les meubles, déjà installé, était trop moderne pour une grand-mère, pensa-t-elle, avant de se rappeler que son oncle c'était chargé de la nouvelle décoration. Elle souligna sa bêtise en tapant son front de sa paume. Cela lui fit remarquer que celle-ci était gelée et elle couru dans sa voiture récupérer ses valises qu'elle avait totalement oubliée. Elle n'avait rien de plus que quelque vêtements et photos familiales, pour le reste, elle verrait plus tard : c'était dans sa philosophie de vivre au jour le jour.

Son ventre gargouilla, 13h, il était temps de manger ! Constatant avec tristesse que le frigo n'avait pas été rempli par une fée bienveillante, elle décida de manger au café du coin, se disant qu'elle profiterait de l'opportunité pour découvrir le quartier.

Elle prit un gilet de sa valise et le mit aussitôt, avant d'adresser un dernier au revoir à sa nouvelle maison, toujours avec ce magnifique pétillement d'excitation dans les yeux.

Elle s'arrêta au premier endroit où elle pourrait manger, Au-dessus de l'entrée tronait une enceinte lumineuse et d'une vieillesse mal caché, « Starbuck » lu Brittany sur un ton enjoué.

Elle trouva le nom étrange mais ne s'y attarda pas et poussa la porte d'entrée en arborant son éternel sourire. C'était assez silencieux et son bonjour n'eut aucune réponse, mais ce n'est pas cela qui allait empêcher la blonde d'exprimer sa jovialité naturelle. Elle s'assit à une table près du contoir et attendit, se perdant dans ses rêveries mais toujours en évitant de dériver sur les sujets indésirables.

Santana rêvassait elle aussi, tripotant ses cheveux noirs ébène et nonchalamment adossé à un contoir en manque de clients. Pas que ça soit négatif, au contraire, elle préférait éviter d'avoir à se montrer poli. Oui, elle adorait son boulot, c'était flagrant. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Elle avait arrêté ses études quand son père lui avait coupé les vivres après qu'elle lui ai avoué aimer les filles. Puis les longues études, très peu pour elle, se contentait-elle toujours de dire. Après tout, la seule chose qu'elle aimait c'était chanter et danser, et même jouer. C'était les trois uniques choses capables de remplir le vide dans son cœur.

Elle releva enfin la tête en arborant inconsciemment un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres : elle venait tout juste se rappeler le nom d'une chanson qu'elle cherchait depuis dès jours.

Son sourire se paralysa, comme chacun de ses membres et comme son cœur aussi, lorsqu'elle aperçue la femme. Blonde, dont les reflets pareils à l'or défiait la brillance du soleil, aux yeux, profond et beau à rendre jaloux le plus bleu des océans et aux joues et au nez, sublimement rougit par le froid de l'hiver.

Elle ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers la jeune inconnue, envoûtait par cet air étrange qui émanait de celle-ci et qui déclenchait en elle le sentiment plaisant de douce mélancolie.

«Une commande pour la princesse?». Dit Santana avec une douceur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

«Je veux bien commander, mais je dois vous avouez que je ne suis pas la princesse que vous cherchait.» répondit Brittany quelque peu confuse.

La brune avait retenu sa respiration au son de cette voix qu'elle crut reconnaître un instant puis se reprit et son sourire s'élargit sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, tandis qu'elle regardait la blonde face à elle cherchait, avec une mine très concentrée, le plat qu'elle dévorerait aussitôt servi.

Elle faisait glissait ses yeux le long de la carte, s'arrêtait sur un choix, puis recommençait sa descente toujours pas convaincu, pour remontait quand approchait la fin. Remarquant sa difficulté à choisir Santana, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis ses premiers mots, se décida à l'aider. Elle se pencha vers la carte, réduisant grandement la distance qui la séparait de la blonde, et du doigt descendit le long de la liste pour enfin se poser sur un nom.

«tu as une bouille à aimer ce qui est coloré» Souffla-t-elle, le visage tourné vers Brittany qui affichait maintenant un grand sourire.

_Magique,_ c'était le mot que Santana utilisa dans son esprit pour décrire cette femme si près d'elle.

«Merci!» Dit celle-ci, tout à fait soulagé par l'intervention de la brune et pas le moins du monde gêné par la soudaine proximité entre elles.

Avant de repartir la plus âgée se retourna, observa la jeune femme assise qui la fixait et après un léger instant de pause, lui confia son prénom. Puis, commande en main, sourire aux lèvres, rejoignit son comptoir.

«Moi c'est Brittany!» Avait adressait la blonde, dans une exclamation peu retenue, au dos de la jeune femme trop vite reparti.

Des regards, des sourires, c'est comme ça que se déroula le repas de Brittany.

Santana avait eu raison, elle avait savourés chaque plats que lui avait servi la brune_, Elle doit lire dans les pensées_, c'était dit la blonde rêveusement, _comme un super héros_.

Vers 15h, quand Brittany ne trouva plus d'excuse pour éterniser son repas, elle se décida à contre cœur de partir continuer sa petite exploration, et c'est sans lâcher la jeune serveuse du regard qu'elle quitta le restaurant.

Cette dernière ne l'avait pas aperçue sortir et c'est seulement quand elle releva la tête qu'elle constata tristement que la chaise était vide, et son sourire se tut au même instant, car son cœur ressentait le même vide. _C'est comme quand je m'arrête de chanter, _songea-t-elle un moment, étonnée et gêné à la fois par son propre ressentiment.

Le reste de la journée, elle souriait, bêtement et pour rien mais si innocemment qu'en riait tous ses collègues, guère habituer à la Santana heureuse qu'ils voyaient devant eux.

Il y eut tout de même quelques accrocs mais l'homme grossier qui lui mit la main aux fesses fut la seule personne de l'après-midi à être victime de _Dark-Santana, _comme on la surnommait ici.

«Belle rhétorique.» souligna Mike.

Mike Chang était en quelque sorte l'ami mais surtout collègue de la Latina. Il adorait tout particulièrement les remarques cinglantes propres à la serveuse. Et lorsqu'elle lâcha dédaigneusement au pervers de la table qu'elle venait de quitter «Recommence et je fais de ta main sale et boudiné du bacon, pigé gros lard?», l'employé avait laissé échapper un rire habitué et presque soulagé de ce retour à la normale. Il obtenu pour toute réponse, un clin d'œil complice de la serveuse qui repartit tout naturellement.

Le soir venu, comme toujours, Santana prit son manteau et fuma une dernière cigarette avant d'entreprendre de descendre les quelques rues qui la séparait de son appartement. Elle marchait vite malgré la lassitude qui s'emparait de plus en plus de son être. Elle avait froid, et dans son cœur, le même vide éternel regagnait peu à peu sa place. Elle sifflota pour oublier, un air qui lui rappelait l'inconnue du Starbuck. Elle repensa à cette impression qu'elle avait eue de l'avoir déjà vu. Elle secoua la tête, _Je dois rêver_, pensa-t-elle.

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent avec morosité et colère aussi, le prix des verres et assiettes cassés évoluait selon les humeurs de Santana, et inutile de précisé que cette semaine, la note était salé. Mais le patron était attaché à la Latina au sang chaud, et passait outre tant qu'il pouvait.

La serveuse elle-même ne comprenait pas ses humeurs. La mystérieuse blonde, _son_ inconnue du Starbuck, n'était pas revenue depuis leur rencontre et Santana commençait à croire qu'elle avait dû rêver.

«Hey, _Bad-Santana_, un petit verre ce soir pour te requinquer, ça te tente? Avec des amis on va au breadstix. » Proposa Mike, inquiet de l'état de celle qu'il considérait comme son amie.

Santana hésita, réfléchissant sans grand enthousiasme.

«Ok, mais si tes potes sont aussi lourdo que toi, je m'en vais. Et tu sais combien la politesse est mon dernier souci. » Répondit-elle d'une façon que Mike jugea assez douce vu son humeur actuelle.

«Cool, viens vers 20h!», dit-il tout sourire, ravie et surtout étonné de ne même pas avoir eu besoins de convaincre la Latina.

Quant à elle, elle regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté l'invitation, et repris le boulot avec la même conviction.

Elle fumait nerveusement une cigarette, observant l'intérieur du restaurant à travers la vitre transparente. _Des têtes de ploucs, _pensa-t-elle quand elle eue finit de juger les gens avec Mike. Après une longue inspiration, elle se décida enfin à entrer pour rejoindre la joyeuse troupe d'adolescent pré-pubère qui accompagnait son collègue. Sourire hypocrite en place, elle salua tout le monde, et se promit intérieurement de ne plus jamais sortir avec Mike et ces «trucs» qu'il trimbalait partout et appelait «amis».

Santana ne retenue que deux prénoms: Rachel et Quinn. Rachel, la chieuse de service, parce qu'elle ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler; elle espérait qu'elle finisse par manquer d'air mais sa capacité à tenir en apnée était digne d'un poisson, d'ailleurs elle en avait un peu la bouche. Et Quinn, car celle-ci lorgnait, justement, sur la bouche de l'autre carpe et cela faisait beaucoup rire Santana, qui se contrôlait pour ne rien laissait paraitre.

10 minutes plus tard, la Latina s'était lassé d'observer la jeune blonde à l'étrange goût pour les animaux aquatiques et fixait maintenant son troisième verre tout en se disant que dès qu'elle l'aurait fini, elle s'échapperait, prétextant une urgence quelconque.

Elle le but donc d'une traite, bien décidé à partir le plus vite possible, mais manqua de s'étrangler quand elle aperçut, poussant la porte, _son_ inconnue du Starbuck. Surprise, Les yeux ronds comme des billes, la Latina vit à peine Mike se lever pour la saluer. Quand il la présenta elle réussit à saisir les mots «École» et «danse», rien de plus et elle n'y attacha que peu d'importance. Elle se réveilla seulement lorsque le regard de la blonde se posa sur elle, et elle sourit réellement pour la première fois de la soirée quand elle aperçût les yeux pétillant de celle-ci la reconnaître.

Elle oublia instantanément son idée de partir et fit une place à côté d'elle sur la banquette déjà serré qu'ils occupaient à cinq.

Elle se sentait étrangement bien et elle ne pesta même pas quand l'idiot dans le coin prit tant de place qu'elle se retrouva extrêmement proche de Brittany.

Santana n'osait pas regarder ses lèvres, et tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur autre chose, alors elle dérivait sur ses yeux, mais n'y restait pas non plus longtemps par peur de se perdre dans les orbes bleutées. Toutes les deux riaient, leur visage d'une extrême proximité et lorsque qu'elles eurent de nouveau la place de s'écarter, aucune des deux ne bougea, comme si le monde extérieur avait disparu. Elle partageait une minute hors du temps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci a tous pour vos reviews ! j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant :)**

2° Partie

Brittany avait passé un merveilleux moment, et elle ne voulait pas en imaginer seulement la fin. Tout le monde était déjà parti sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et il ne restait dans le restaurant plus qu'elle et Santana.

La brune avait le regard fuyant et Brittany qui ne cessait de la fixait, trouvait ça vraiment mignon même si elle n'était pas sur de la raison de sa fuite. Son cœur lui picotait étrangement en observant la Latina et ses joues brunies qui rougissaient à chaque fois que ses lèvres osaient prononcer quelque mot particulièrement doux et hésitants.

Brittany souriait d'une telle timidité qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé de la part de la jeune femme qui pourtant, face aux autres, semblait dégager une assurance hors du commun.

Soudain, les extirpant de la bulle qu'elles avaient inconsciemment créée autour d'elles, une serveuse, aussi désagréable qu'impatiente, leur annonça que le restaurant allait fermer et qu'elles devaient partir.

Un frisson traversa Brittany et son visage se décomposa instantanément. Santana l'avait remarqué. Elle scruta ses traits. Sur son visage s'était un inscrit quelque chose qui brisait la jeune Latina, ... de la peur?

«Est-ce que ça va?» demanda-t-elle plus qu'inquiète.

Brittany n'arrivait pas à articuler. Elle restait là, debout, tétanisée et fixait la porte par laquelle elle était entrée un peu plus tôt. Santana l'observa à son tour, ne comprenant rien de ce qui se passait, puis tilta soudain.

«C'est la nuit qui te terrorise, c'est ça?»

Il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans sa voix, juste une profonde tendresse.

Un simple regard de celle-ci lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait raison.

Alors, sans réfléchir, elle lui prit doucement la main, laissant la blonde se perdre dans l'intensité de ses yeux noisette, comme lui proposant un endroit chaleureux où elle n'aurait plus rien à craindre.

En remarquant combien sa main était gelée, elle voulut retirer la sienne un instant pour lui donner sa veste encore sur le siège mais Brittany la serrait si fort qu'elle n'insista pas et se débrouilla avec sa seule main libre pour lui poser délicatement sur les épaules.

«Prête, princesse?»

La blonde adressa un sourire timide à la Latina, et la suivit en direction de la sortie.

Elle avait toujours un peu peur, mais moins maintenant: la main douce et chaude de la brune serrant la sienne suffisait à calmer la folie de ses battements de cœur. Elle se concentrait sur sa respiration, et oubliait ses peurs, et le monde. Elle oubliait tout.

La brune lui sourit quand elle la vie enfin décontractée.

«Ça va mieux?»

«Oui, merci Santana.»

«De rien.»

Elle accompagna sa réponse d'un sourire en coin. Brittany adorait ce petit sourire, il déclenchait en elle une sensation étrange et inconnue et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

«_Tu es mon super héros_» murmura-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?»

«Oh, rien.»

La brune s'apprêtait à parler mais retint ses mots, elle ne voulait pas briser le silence de ce moment parfait.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison de Brittany, leur main toujours liées. Aucune des deux ne voulait se quitter et apparemment la blonde n'était pas décidée à le faire.

Après avoir ouvert la porte d'une seule main et avec une agilité qui étonna Santana, elle la fit entrée avec elle, comme si ça tombait sous le sens. La brune ne protesta pas, le regard bas et timide, elle demeurait interdite et observait la jeune femme au bout de sa main.

Elle était belle et quand elle bougeait, la brune avait l'impression que le monde se figeait autour d'elle.

Brusquement, elle détacha ses doigts. La blonde se retourna au même instant, plongeant son regard plein d'incompréhension dans celui sombre et voilé de la brune.

Il y a avait quelque chose dans son regard, c'était indescriptible et perturbant.

Une longue seconde s'écoula tandis que Santana restait inerte face à la blonde.

C'était de la peur, entre autre, qui avait soudainement saisi Santana. Comme Brittany quelque temps avant elle, elle était terrorisée à son tour. Mais ce n'était pas le noir qui effrayait la brune. C'était ce petit pincement au cœur qu'elle avait ressenti le premier jour de leur rencontre, à son arrivée au breadstix, quand elle lui avait souri, quand elle lui avait pris la main, et juste là, à l'instant, en un simple regard.

Elle se sentait faillir et elle ne supportait pas cette idée. Plus Brittany approchait plus ses barrières s'écroulaient et tout ce qu'elle avait tentait de refouler jusque-là abordait son corps entier comme un bateau que l'on pille sans pitié.

Un sentiment étrange s'était loger en elle, et sa tête tournait inlassablement. Son âme faisait naufrage.

Elle partit en bafouillant quelques mots brisés qu'elle-même ne comprit pas, laissant Brittany dans la surprise et l'incompréhension, avec deux bols et un pot de glace.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci encore à tous les lecteurs :) Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard et ce chapitre un peu court, je me rattraperais sur le prochain qui est lui beaucoup plus long (et bientot achevé ;) )! Voila, Bonne lecture !

Au passage, bonnes fetes aussi :)

« C'était bien la soirée avant-hier ! Mes potes ton adorés. » Dit Mike sur un ton faussement joyeux et en évitant les yeux de la serveuse particulièrement tendu à qui il s'adressait.

« Tu n'as pas besoins de mentir, ils ne m'ont pas aimé et moi non plus. »

« Bon ok c'est vrai, mais tu m'avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec Quinn et Brittany, non ? »

Santana se figea au dernier nom qu'elle venait d'entendre. Même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, elle ressentait le besoin de s'excuser auprès de la blonde mais elle n'avait pas son numéro. Le serveur suscita soudain son intérêt.

« Oui c'est vrai. » répondit-elle brièvement avant d'ajouter, hésitante : « d'ailleurs tu n'aurais pas le numéro de Brittany ? Elle m'avait demandé un truc… » Elle chercha rapidement une excuse valable mais à son grand soulagement l'asiatique ne s'attarda guère sur ses raisons.

« Ouai bien sûr, je reprends les cours à 15h, quand je partirai je te le mettrais dans la poche de ta veste. »

Santana souri. _Enfin_, se dit Mike, qui riait maintenant. La serveuse lui lança un regard noir.

« Pourquoi il rit lui ? » adressa-t-elle à une salle maintenant déserte, le sourire aux lèvres malgré elle.

La Latina resta pensive toute la journée et quand elle eue enfin fini son service c'est plus que stressée qu'elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour y récupérer le numéro de Brittany.

« _Je ne vais pas l'appe__ler, déjà que les excuses c'est pas mon truc alors..__. Un texto, se sera déjà bien_. »

Apres avoir discouru avec elle-même, Santana attrapa son portable et entreprit l'écriture de son texto tout en s'élançant dans les rues qui s'assombrissaient déjà.

Elle se cogna tout d'un coup à une masse sombre et tomba à la renverse. Elle s'apprêtait à riposter, sifflant des insultes retenues depuis bien trop longtemps mais elle s'arrêta brusquement et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle venait de reconnaitre Brittany, sous l'énorme doudoune noire qui enveloppait son corps tout entier.

« Pardon, pardon ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès, excusez-moi ! J'étais pressé, la nuit commençait à tomber et… Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Pardon, je suis vraiment désolé... » Débita confusément la blonde, à une vitesse surprenante.

Son visage inquiet n'eut pas besoins de chercher longtemps les yeux de la Latina car depuis qu'elle l'avait reconnue, celle-ci la fixait avec un pétillement magique logeait au fond des pupilles. Toujours par terre, elle lui adressa un immense sourire face auquel Brittany resta bouche bée.

Elle ne semblait pas remarquer qu'elle était encore au sol et laissa ensuite échappait un léger rire qui s'amplifia rapidement.

Brittany ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction mais tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était que Santana ne lui en voulait pas. Spontanément elle sauta dans ses bras, manquant de faire à nouveau valser la brune. Après quelque seconde elles prirent conscience de leurs positions assez étrange et se relevèrent rapidement.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas d'hier ? » Fit timidement Santana, rompant le silence gênant qui avait suivi la fin de leur étreinte.

« Non pas du tout, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je suis vraiment bête parfois. » Répondit tristement la blonde.

« Non, surtout ne crois pas que c'était de ta faute, c'était moi, juste moi. Et ne penses pas que tu es bête, ce n'est pas vrai, d'accord ? »

Cela la peinait de voir que la blonde ai cru une chose pareil.

« D'accord. » Dit enfin celle-ci, avec un faible sourire.

« Viens je t'invite au resto pour me faire pardonner. » Annonça la Latina joyeusement. La blonde souriait maintenant de toutes ses dents et en apercevant ce sourire, Santana su que son cœur allait subir quelque mauvais traitements tout au long de la soirée, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était si bien attachée au bras de Brittany qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en défaire.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous et encore merci beaucoup de lire ma fiction, les reviews me font très plaisir :)

Pardon pour le retard, en espérant que cette suite vaut a peu près le coup !

Arrivée devant le restaurant, Santana poussa la porte puis s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

« Princesse. » Adressa-t-elle à la jeune femme qui la regardait fixement sans bouger.

« Tu vas attraper froid à m'admirer comme ça. » Rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire taquin, en voyant que Brittany n'avait toujours pas bouger.

Elle était loin de s'imaginer à quel point elle avait raison.

« Qu…quoi ? Moi t'admirer ? Tu rêves, ma belle ! » Répondit-elle tout aussi joueuse tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers l'entrée le rouge aux joues.

« Tu vois, tu viens de dire que je suis belle ! » Le sourire de la tortionnaire s'élargit encore.

Brittany ouvrit la bouche et un couinement d'indignation en sorti, suivit de près par le rire de Santana.

Elles étaient maintenant installées à une table du fond, à l'abri des regards et Brittany délaissa bientôt son jus d'orange pour fixait le liquide étrange dans le verre de sa voisine.

« Tu veux gouter ? » fit soudain Santana, faisant la navette de sa vodka aux yeux bleus qui lorgnaient dessus.

« Si s'est proposé si gentiment ! » Répondit-t-elle comme si elle attendait depuis le début qu'elle le lui propose.

La brune ria face à cette réaction et lui tendit son verre, non sans la prévenir qu'elle risquait de ne pas trop apprécier.

Brittany ne put s'empêcher de caresser les doigts qui entouraient le verre et elle sourit intérieurement du frisson que ce simple geste avait provoqué chez Santana.

Elle se reconcentra sur l'alcool, loucha en le reniflant puis le porta a ses lèvres. A peine le liquide eut-il touché celles-ci qu'elle le reposa vivement, plissant son nez et tordant ses lèvres dans un « beurk » explicite.

« Je te l'avais dit ! » Parvint à prononcer la brune entre deux éclats de rire.

Brittany ne mit pas longtemps à joindre son fou rire au sien, puis Les plats arrivèrent peu après et Brittany lorgna à nouveau sur l'assiette de la brune.

« Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? » Demanda Santana qui venait de le remarquer.

Les yeux emplis de malice, Brittany lui fit son plus beau sourire.

_Comment ne pas craquer, face à ça ?_

_« _Ok, c'est bon, mais arrête de me regarder de cette façon, par pitié_ ! »_

« Mais de quelle façon ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Fit la blonde innocemment.

La brune répondit en la fusillant du regard puis la regarda piocher dans son assiette, un sourire inconsciemment accroché à ses lèvres.

Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien sans interruption, installé dans un dialogue fluide et confortable. C'est surtout Brittany qui parlait et Santana l'écoutait avec des yeux adorateurs, avide d'en savoir plus sur la vie de cette dernière.

« Ça a dû être difficile pour toi de quitter ta famille pour venir t'installer ici ? » demanda Santana.

« Oui c'est vrai, mais mes parents veulent ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi et cette école est la meilleure.» Un voile de tristesse était apparu dans ses yeux en même temps qu'elle parlait et Santana qui l'avait remarqué ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa main pour la réconforter.

« Ils me manquent. » Rajouta-t-elle en retenant ses larmes, elle arbora un faible sourire en croisant les yeux sombres qui la regardaient avec inquiétudes. La brune resserra son emprise.

Soudain, la conversation fut coupée par la vibration du portable de Santana.

« Désolé, un message. » Déclara-t-elle en retirant sa main à contrecœur.

Brittany en profita pour retrouver sa contenance et observait maintenant avec un regard amusé la Latina se battre avec son sac pour en extirper son téléphone. Curieuse, elle se pencha pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait mais avant qu'elle n'ait eue le temps de lire le nom de Quinn qui s'affichait sur l'écran, Santana rangea son portable dans sa poche, légèrement gênée. Quand elle releva la tête, son regard tomba tout ce qu'il y a de plus accidentellement sur le décolleté de la blonde et elle y resta bloquée quelque seconde.

Les desserts arrivèrent au même instant, lui rendant soudain sa mobilité. Elle sauta de sa chaise et dans sa confusion elle ne remarqua pas l'éclair de peur traverser le regard de la blonde quand elle crut que Santana allait encore s'enfuir.

« Je dois aller au toilette, pour faire de la place tu sais ! » Bredouilla Santana, avant de se mordre les lèvres face au ridicule de sa réplique. Brittany retint un soupir de soulagement.

La Latina se dirigeait vers les toilettes quand elle se retourna soudain.

« Tu la manges, je te mange. » Prévenu-t-elle, les yeux plissés et l'index pointé vers sa mousse au chocolat.

« La proposition est alléchante. » Répondit la blonde sur un ton enjôleur.

« Mon dieu, elle va me tuer, cette fille aura ma mort ! » Paniqua mentalement Santana tandis qu'elle se passait de l'eau sur le visage. Son cœur battait anormalement vite et elle tentait désespérément de se calmer. _Tu te fais des idées Santana, stop ! T'es même pas sûr__ qu'elle joue dans la même équipe que toi, et vu ta chance c'est surement pas le cas_. Elle se rappela soudain du message qu'elle avait reçu et y répondit rapidement, trop absorbé par une autre blonde pour y prêter plus d'attention. Elle observa un long moment son reflet dans le miroir puis replaça quelque mèche en désordre. « Allez, go. »

Brittany était perdue dans ses pensées quand une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. « Je suis de retour. » dit la Latina avec un grand sourire.

« T'en as mis du temps, j'ai dû utiliser toute ma force pour résister à l'appel de ma glace. » dit-t-elle fièrement.

« Eh bien, quel bravoure Britt ! » Elle afficha un immense sourire en réponse.

« En récompense tu me laisse gouter ? » dit-elle en désignant la mousse au chocolat, un éclat de malice dans les yeux.

« Nope ! » Répondit la Latina en riant, mais elle savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps à la moue boudeuse que lui adressait maintenant la blonde. « Bon, puisque je suis infiniment gentille tu peux en avoir un peu. » Accorda-t-elle finalement, tout en pensant à combien cette gentillesse était d'ailleurs très inhabituel chez elle.

« Hmmm ! C'est bon » dit la blonde les yeux écarquillés tandis qu'elle se léchait la lèvre supérieure.

Santana sourit sous le geste.

« Tu veux gouter ma glace ? C'est à la framboise, mon parfum préféré. D'habitude je ne fais pas gouter mais pour toi je veux bien faire un effort. »

«Dans ce cas, Je ne peux pas refuser. » Répondit-t-elle avec le sourire.

Elle s'apprêtait à en prendre une cuillère mais fut rapidement stoppé.

« Non tu vas mettre de la mousse sur ma glace ! Tiens. »

Brittany remplit sa propre cuillère et l'avança jusqu'à la brune. Santana hésita quelque seconde avant de laissait entrer la cuillère dans sa bouche, non sans rougir fortement.

« Hm, c'est froid ! » Dit-elle en frissonant.

« Oui, mais c'est bon ! »

« C'est vrai. »

Elles se regardèrent et sourirent instantanément. Elles restèrent un moment comme ça, en admiration l'une de l'autre sans s'en rendre compte. Quand elles reprirent conscience elles détournèrent leurs regards et souriaient de plus belle.

« Tu sors avec quelqu'un ? » fit soudain Brittany causant chez Santana une forte quinte de toux.

Elle allait définitivement finir par s'étouffer à cause de cette fille.

« Creve pas hein, je ne faisais que demander » S'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

« Euh non, personne… et toi ? » Elle tentait de faire paraitre sa voix indifférente mais celle-ci paru plus aigüe que la normale.

« Non plus. » Répondit-elle avec un air mystérieux.

A l'entente de ces mots, Santana du se retenir de ne pas faire la danse de la victoire sur la table du restaurant.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la maison de Brittany. C'était vite devenu une habitude entre elles de se tenir la main à cause de la nuit mais quand venait le moment de se lâchait, Santana soupirait. La blonde se baissa et déposa un baiser sur une de ses joues puis sourit.

« Merci, Santana. »

« Bonne nuit, Princesse. »


	5. Chapter 5

Hey tout le monde ! Merci de continuer a lire, et encore pour tous ces reviews :) Voila la suite avec un peu de retard, toute mes escuses, énorme panne d'imagination !

Brittany retrouva Mike qui s'échauffait déjà dans le fond de la pièce, Ils se saluèrent, puis elle l'imita dans ses mouvements. Bien vite, la conversation dériva sur une certaine serveuse.

« Au faite, j'ai croisée Santana l'autre jour, du coup on est allé au resto ensemble. »

« Oh, c'est génial ! Et quelque peu étrange de sa part, soit dit en passant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de… diner. Comprend moi bien, elle est gentille, je l'adore et tout, mais elle est aussi sociale qu'un ours en hibernation. »

Brittany fit une grimace à l'image qu'elle venait d'avoir, puis haussa les épaules : « Elle a été très agréable. »

« Elle l'est, parfois ! Mais pas avec tout le monde, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » Mike marqua une pose et semblait réfléchir.

« Tu dois lui avoir tapé dans l'œil. » Lui dit-il soudain, accompagnant sa réplique d'un rire satisfait.

«Hein ? » Fut tout ce que Brittany réussi à dire.

« Ouep. Oups, tu ne savais pas qu'elle était gay, c'est ça ? Merde elle va me tuer... » Dit-il, redevenant sérieux.

« Non t'inquiète, j'veux dire, c'est cool. » Bafouilla une blonde étonné. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus était seulement la perspective qu'une personne telle que Santana puisse s'intéresser à elle. Le concept d'homosexualité était très confus pour Brittany car elle n'y trouvait pas vraiment de sens. « _Tu aimes qui tu aimes, qu'est-ce que le sexe de la personne vient faire la dedans ? Si on parle d'âme sœur, l'enveloppe corporelle ne devrait pas être prise en compte._ », Répondait-elle toujours.

Mike acquiesça mais s'en voulait toujours.

« Ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit, s'il te plait. »

« Mais pourquoi ça a tant d'importance ? »

« Disons qu'elle l'a mal vécu dans le passé et je crois qu'elle a encore des choses à régler avec elle-même par rapport à ça. Elle est fragile… »

« D'accord. » La coupa Brittany. Elle sentait qu'il serait mieux que Santana finisse elle-même cette histoire, quand elle sera prête.

« Tu parles vraiment trop Mike. » Rajouta-t-elle, sans réellement lui faire de reproche.

« Je sais… » Répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire penaud tout en se grattant la tête.

3 jours passèrent et le Samedi arriva enfin. Brittany décida de passait déjeuner au Starbuck dans l'espoir de revoir Santana et d'éclaircir quelque point qui n'avait cessait de lui tourmenter l'esprit depuis sa discussion avec Mike.

Elle arriva rapidement et, fière de ne pas s'être égaré en chemin, entra avec un sourire immense. Tout de suite, ses yeux se posèrent sur la belle Latina et à sa vue son sourire s'amplifia encore plus, la commissure de ses lèvres touchant presque ses oreilles. Santana, elle, ne l'avait par remarquer car elle était complètement absorbée par un livre inconnu. Elle portait des lunettes noires et élégantes qu'elle ne cessait de tripoter et qui lui allaient à ravir.

«Wow, tu rends même le port des lunettes affreusement sexy. » Déclara spontanément Brittany, qui était maintenant accoudée au comptoir.

Santana leva brusquement les yeux, surprise et quand elle sortit de sa stupeur, rougit du compliment de la blonde.

« Merci. » Répondit-elle après s'être éclaircit la gorge.

« Alors y'a quoi au menu aujourd'hui ? » Enchaina Brittany tout naturellement.

« Hmmm, laisse-moi réfléchir… » Elle posa son livre et ses lunettes et afficha une mine concentrée.

« Je te fais confiance. » Dit Brittany avec un clin d'œil.

Tandis que Santana parti chercher le plat mystère de Brittany, celle-ci se mit à réfléchir à un prétexte qui permettrais de faire parler la Latina. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet qui paraissait délicat pour Santana, ni comment elle allait réagir. Elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi elle tenait tant à l'entendre de sa bouche, mais ce qui avait de l'importance pour la brune en avait pour elle.

« Et voilà pour la princesse ! » Annonça la serveuse quelque minute après, déposant devant Brittany l'immense assiette de spaghettis 'spécial Starbuck'.

« C'est une recette spéciale. » Lui chuchota-t-elle, en lui adressant un clin d'œil à son tour.

« Merci, San ! » Elles se sourirent mutuellement et la Latina prit place en face d'elle comme la blonde lui avait proposé un peu avant.

Elle gigota nerveusement sur sa chaise avant d'enfin oser une tentative :« Tu savais que les Dauphins étaient juste des requins homosexuels? Au passage, c'est délicieux ! »_ Sérieusement? Des dauphins? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi Brittany_ ! Se réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement.

« Vraiment ? Hm, non. » Répondit Santana, pas plus surprise que ça par la question étrange de son amie. Elle commençait à s'habituer à ses changements brutaux de conversations qui parfois, il faut bien l'avouer, n'avaient pas vraiment de sens.

« Mon tonton aussi il est gay, tu sais ? Il est trop marrant, en plus il a plein d'amis et il connait beaucoup de coiffeur, c'est pratique pour avoir des réductions, enfin certains me refuse du jour au lendemain sans raison, et d'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi… Et puis c'est génial de l'avoir avec soi pour faire les soldes, il a le coup d'œil ! Tu le verrais en quête de la robe parfaite c'est trop drôle ! Un vrai…"

« Britt… » La coupa Santana, alarmée par la vitesse à laquelle Brittany parlait ainsi que la panique dans sa voix. Elle vit tout à coup la direction que prenait la conversation et cela ne lui plaisait guère.

« …Trendy-man. » Acheva Brittany, le regard à la fois inquiet et désolé.

« Mike hein, c'est ça ? »Brittany répondit par un timide hochement de tête.

« C'est pas vrai il peut pas tenir sa langue celui-là ! » S'emporta la Latina, partagée entre colère et déception.

Brittany lui pris la main pour la calmer et cela eut immédiatement l'effet escompter.

« Désolé. » S'excusa tout de suite la brune.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« Je ne sais pas, on se connait à peine, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion je suppose. »

« Si tu l'as eu, plusieurs fois même, hier. » Dit Calmement Brittany.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire fuir » Murmura Santana, fixant la main qui tenait toujours la sienne.

De son autre main, Brittany releva doucement le menton de Santana pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient humides et un voile de tristesse avait remplacé l'étincelle habituelle que Brittany aimait tant. Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que, quand elle était triste, Santana était encore plus belle, mais d'une beauté différente.

« Tu ne me feras jamais fuir, Santana Lopez. Tu es une femme sublime, autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, n'en doutes jamais. » A ses mots, une larme avait coulés sur les joues de Santana et la blonde l'essuya dans un sourire réconfortant.

« Merci. »

« Avec plaisir. Apres tout, les super-héros ont toujours besoins de quelqu'un à leur coté pour les soutenir, c'est dans les films ! Et puis je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens se mettaient dans des boites, qui auraient l'idée de dormir dans un carton, sérieusement ? »

Santana laissa échappa un léger éclat de rire tout en essuyant du revers de la manche ses yeux encore humide.

Parfois, Brittany bénissait le ciel d'avoir des pensées aussi singulières pour ces quelque moments-là où elle pouvait voir un visage, surtout aussi magnifique que celui de Santana, regagner un peu d'éclat.

« Je suis désolé que tout le monde ne le prenne pas aussi bien que moi. » Déclara Brittany, comprenant soudain la vraie source du problème.

« Moi aussi. » murmura Santana en baissant à nouveau la tête. Elle voulait mais ne pouvait rien rajouter de plus, ça faisait trop mal et c'était plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter pour l'instant.

La blonde n'insista pas en voyant Santana luttait désespérément contre ses souvenirs et ne sachant que dire de plus pour la réconforter, elle se pencha par-dessus la table, encercla avec ses mains le visage brulant de la Latina et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« Tu peux être fier de ce que tu es. » souffla Brittany distinctement dans l'oreille de Santana.

Elle ferma les yeux, sa voix toujours paralysé mais cette fois c'était quelque chose dans le regard de la blonde qui en était l'auteur, quelque chose qui envoya un frisson dans tout son corps tandis que son cœur battait la chamade.


End file.
